


Redemption

by aboutagirlg



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2016, M/M, Stephan is my ray of sunshine, kind of, now they both moved on, they were together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutagirlg/pseuds/aboutagirlg
Summary: Federico si è sempre considerato un tipo amichevole. Ha un’attitudine che lo rende di piacevole compagnia, qualcuno con cui non ci si annoia mai. Per questo quando, durante l’Europeo del 2016, viene messo in stanza con Stephan El Shaarawy, con cui avrà scambiato si e no una trentina di parole da quando sono entrambi convocati in Nazionale, non si stupisce del fatto che appena due giorni dopo, si ritrovano a parlare fino a notte fonda, alternando partite a Fifa con maratone di qualche serie tv che hanno deciso di portare a termine entro la fine del torneo.





	Redemption

Federico si è sempre considerato un tipo amichevole. Ha un’attitudine che lo rende di piacevole compagnia, qualcuno con cui non ci si annoia mai. Per questo quando, durante l’Europeo del 2016, viene messo in stanza con Stephan El Shaarawy, con cui avrà scambiato si e no una trentina di parole da quando sono entrambi convocati in Nazionale, non si stupisce del fatto che appena due giorni dopo, si ritrovano a parlare fino a notte fonda, alternando partite a Fifa con maratone di qualche serie tv che hanno deciso di portare a termine entro la fine del torneo. Stephan è taciturno e un gran lavoratore quando si trova sul campo, ma appena la porta della loro stanza si chiude c’è come una trasformazione. È caotico, chiacchierone e capace di far ridere Federico come poche altre persone. È il primo grande torneo per entrambi e questo riesce ad avvicinarli ancora di più, condividono le incertezze, le paure e l’eccitazione.

Un’altra cosa che non sorprende Federico è il fatto che Stephan, dopo la loro prima vittoria, un po’ per euforia, un po’ perché stava solo aspettando il momento giusto, lo baci sulle labbra non appena la porta della loro stanza si chiude. È un leggero sfioramento, quasi impercettibile, tanto che crede di esserselo immaginato. Ma poi riapre gli occhi, dopo averli istintivamente chiusi quando il viso dell’altro si era fatto più vicino e incontra lo sguardo lucido di Stephan. Lo vede scuotere la testa, abbozzare un sorriso e mormorare qualcosa come “volevo che questa notte fosse memorabile anche per me”. Poi come se nulla fosse, come se non avesse appena fatto la dichiarazione migliore che Federico ha ricevuto nella vita, si dirige verso il divano, accendendo la console e proponendo l’ennesimo torneo a Fifa.

Da lì, a finire entrambi nudi sul letto di Stephan tre giorni dopo, il passo è breve. Fanno l’amore quasi ogni giorno, sul divano, sotto la doccia, sul letto di entrambi (anche se Stephan continua a professare che il suo è davvero molto più comodo).

Federico non si fa domande, l’Italia continua a vincere, lui e Stephan a fare l’amore. È tutto consequenziale, come se fosse impossibile qualcosa di diverso.

La sera prima della partita con la Germania, Federico è assopito sul letto ancora sfatto e che odora del bagnoschiuma di Stephan. Apre lentamente gli occhi, non avvertendo più il calore dell’altro al suo fianco. Si porta un braccio a coprire il volto e lo chiama. Sente la finestra del piccolo balcone scorrere e il rumore dei piedi nudi dell’altro, che si avvicina sempre di più, finché non avverte il materasso flettersi sotto il peso del corpo di Stephan, le cui dita trovano subito la strada verso i suoi capelli arruffati. Il corpo di Federico si rilassa immediatamente e il braccio va a cingere i fianchi nudi dell’altro.

“Stavo pensando a dopo” sono le parole che si sente sussurrare all’orecchio.

“Dopo?” è l’unica domanda che Federico riesce a fargli.

“Dopo l’Europeo, dopo tutto questo”  le dita di Stephan continuano a disegnare circoli con i polpastrelli sulla sua testa e per Federico è impossibile non richiudere gli occhi e cedere alla tentazione di dormire.

“Dopo l’Europeo ce ne andiamo in vacanza a Bali” sono le ultime parole che riesce a mormorare, con la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stephan prima di addormentarsi sotto il tocco delle sue dita sapienti.

 

Il dopo di cui parlava Stephan risulta molto più vicino di quanto si aspettavano, visto che il giorno dopo, alla fine di una partita all’ultimo respiro, si ritrovano fuori dall’Europeo.

La delusione è troppa, perché erano ad un passo dall’obiettivo, perché ci credevano. Il viaggio di ritorno sul bus è taciturno, il sapore amaro della sconfitta è come bile nella bocca di tutti perciò nessuno osa aprirla. Stephan e Federico condividono gli auricolari, ma non stanno ascoltando nulla. Il primo è intento a guardare le strade francesi illuminate fuori dal finestrino, mentre Federico è intento a guardare lui. La realizzazione che si sta innamorando non lo sorprende più di tanto perché una parte di lui era già pronta all’inevitabile. Perciò allunga la mano, cerca quella calda dell’altro e intreccia le loro dita. Sente i polpastrelli di Stephan premere contro il dorso della sua mano, come per ringraziarlo di quel conforto e non appena i loro occhi si incrociano, Federico intravede quel lato di Stephan che è solito riservare alle loro serate di goliardia. Perché c’è un sorriso dipinto sulle sue labbra, uno che stona con l’atmosfera cupa dell’autobus, ma che per un attimo fa tacere tutti i pensieri contrastanti nella mente di Federico.

“Credo che Bali sia molto più vicina di quanto sembri.”

 

 

Il viaggio in Indonesia è tutto quello che deve essere un viaggio. Hanno una stanza con tanto di terrazza e piscina, un letto matrimoniale che è davvero molto molto più comodo del letto singolo di Stephan in Francia, come Federico ci tiene a ricordargli ogni sera che finiscono di fare l’amore.

Trascorrono le loro mattine nudi sul letto, a parlare, a ridere, a spogliarsi, finchè Stephan non lo trascina fuori dalle lenzuola, costringendolo a fare colazione e almeno a godersi la piscina. Escono a cena e non hanno paura di tenersi per mano perché onestamente, nessuno presta loro attenzione. Non sono due astri nascenti del calcio italiano, le future promesse della nazionale azzurra, ma solo una delle tante coppie che ha deciso di trascorrere le loro vacanze in una delle località più in voga del momento.

La convocazione al ritiro della Roma arriva dopo 10 giorni che si trovano in Indonesia. Federico si sveglia in un letto vuoto, cosa inusuale per quei giorni e sente la voce di Stephan, ovattata dalle pareti, che conferma il suo arrivo per la settimana successiva. Il momento che sapevano sarebbe arrivato. Federico finge di dormire non appena sente l’altro avvicinarsi alla camera da letto, mugola fintamente insonnolito quando percepisce la mano fresca dell’altro sfiorargli gli addominali e le sue labbra lasciare baci lenti e languidi sul suo collo. Finiscono di nuovo per fare l’amore.

È mentre sono stesi tra le lenzuola che odorano di loro, le gambe intrecciate insieme e le labbra ancora gonfie per i baci, che Stephan gli confessa che tra una settimana deve essere a Roma per il pre-stagione. Federico non commenta, semplicemente continua a guardare l’altro, illuminato dalla luce del sole che trapela dalle tende leggermene schiuse. Può giurare di non aver visto nulla di più bello e questo gli spezza il cuore. Sa che in questo momento non c’è retorica che tenga, per quanto entrambi vogliano illudersi che non è qui e ora che la loro storia finirà, entrambi lo sanno. Il bacio che si scambiano pochi istanti dopo ne è la conferma. Ha il sapore di un addio e le parole che sussurra Stephan suggellano quel momento.

“Ti amo, ti prego ricordalo”.

Federico non gli ha mai risposto.

 

 

Sono cambiate tante cose in due anni. Federico ha venduto casa a Firenze per comprarne una al centro di Torino, ha un altro cane ed è nel bel mezzo della sua seconda stagione alla Juventus. Per la seconda volta nella sua breve vita, Federico osa definirsi innamorato. Perché onestamente, come è possibile non innamorarsi di un uomo che personifica il calcio in ogni fibra del suo essere.

Conoscere l’immagine patinata di Cristiano Ronaldo è un conto, fantasticare su come sarebbe giocare con lui, sperare un giorno di assomigliargli almeno un po’ nello stile di gioco. Un altro conto è viverlo sulla propria pelle. Scoprire che tutto quello che avevi immaginato è solo un pallido riflesso di come è veramente. Cristiano è un uragano di carisma, italiano mischiato a portoghese, sorrisi mozzafiato, battute sagaci e Federico ne è innamorato. Ama ogni sua sfaccettatura, ama il Cristiano Ronaldo che appare sulle copertine dei giornali, di quello che sponsorizza Fifa. Ma anche l’uomo che dona parte del suo stipendio a progetti umanitari, che accudisce quattro figli non facendogli mai mancare nulla, dell’uomo che ha visto piangere di frustrazione quando dopo tre giornate ancora non era riuscito ad andare in goal, dell’uomo che gli cinge il collo con un braccio, mentre stanno tornando negli spogliatoi dopo un allenamento, e gli dice “Bom menino”.

È solo sulla terrazza di casa sua a Torino, c’è una leggera brezza che colpisce la pelle nuda delle sue braccia e lo fa rabbrividire, mentre si ritrova a rimuginare. Come spesso gli succede, la sua mente va inevitabilmente a due anni prima, a come tutto fosse semplice con Stephan, come ogni cosa fosse al suo posto, non appena le loro labbra si incontravano. C’è un sorriso malinconico sul viso di Federico quando le sue dita si muovono agilmente sullo schermo del telefono, raggiungendo quel contatto della sua rubrica.

Stephan risponde dopo tre squilli, la sua voce è tranquilla e funge da balsamo al cuore di Federico.

“Sei solo due anni in ritardo, mi aspettavo che questa chiamata arrivasse a ridosso dei miei quaranta” una risata sincera, più di quanto Federico osasse sperare.

“Sai che sono lento in queste cose” la voce gli esce rauca, tanto che è costretto a schiarirsi la gola alla fine della frase.

“Non credo, penso solo che tu abbia avuto il coraggio di fare quello che non ho voluto fare io” è la constatazione di Stephan. Sono passati due anni, ma Federico può immaginarselo sul divano di casa sua, mentre si stringe nelle spalle.

“Sono innamorato, Stephan” sono le parole che Federico mormora dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio.

Sente un fruscio dall’altra parte del telefono, Stephan mormorare alcune parole e una voce rispondergli. Subito lo avverte camminare, dal rumore direbbe con i piedi nudi, sul pavimento, molto probabilmente parquet, Stephan ha sempre avuto una passione per il parquet, è la nota mentale di Federico, mentre attende che l’altro gli risponda.

C’è un sospiro, poi una parola che lascia le labbra del suo ex amante: “Ronaldo”. Non è una domanda.

Federico annuisce sebbene sappia che l’altro non può vederlo. Si chiede quanto sia contorto e malato parlarne con Stephan. Non riesce a darsi risposta, forse troppo per essere quantificato.

“Non smetti mai di sorprendermi, Berna” c’è affetto sincero nelle parole che Federico sente rivolgersi e non può fare a meno di ridacchiare.

“Ma è davvero una sorpresa?” gli chiede, sapendo che se c’è qualcuno che non gli mentirà è proprio Stephan.

“No, sei sempre stato tipo da mori, fisico scolpito e fenomeni con i piedi” lo prende in giro l’altro, parole che rubano un’altra risata a Federico.

Dio, se gli era mancata quella familiarità. Sapeva che Stephan non era tipo da provare rancore, sapeva di essere stato perdonato, sebbene non avesse chiesto scusa.

“Hai ragione, mi fanno sempre innamorare” eccola lì, la sua richiesta di perdono. Sa che Stephan la coglierà e spera solo che gli dia la possibilità di redimersi.

Di nuovo silenzio, un sospiro e la voce di Stephan: “Di nuovo due anni in ritardo, Berna. Ma meglio tardi che mai”.

Era un uomo redento. Stephan El Shaarawy gli aveva concesso il suo perdono, lo aveva reso libero dai sensi di colpa, dai rimorsi, dall’imbarazzo che li avvolgeva ogni volta che si incrociavano sul terreno di gioco.

“Posso darti un consiglio, Federico?” gli chiede l’altro, usando il suo nome completo. Glielo aveva sentito dire innumerevoli volte, mentre facevano l’amore, mentre discutevano su dove andare a cena, quando lo richiamava per convincerlo a venire a fare colazione. Stephan non si aspetta una risposta perché subito dopo gli dice: “Non aspettare due anni per dirglielo”.

Poi una voce dall’altro capo del telefono richiama Stephan e Federico sente quest’ultimo rispondere con un breve: “Arrivo, amore”.

A quel punto tutto quadra, le immagini che intravede su Instagram, le esultanze così fisiche, le storie che entrambi mettono ossessivamente l’uno con l’altro.

Sorride quando gli dice: “Vai o la prossima volta che saremo in campo, Lorenzo non sarà gentile con me”. Spera di non essersi spinto troppo oltre, di non aver bruciato quel poco di familiarità che erano riusciti a riconquistare.

Stephan ride, di quella risata che riempiva le orecchie di Federico in quella stanza di albergo in Francia e di nuovo lo immagina mentre scuote la testa e si stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

“Sa tutto di noi, se le tue caviglie sono state bene finora, non hai nulla di cui temere”. Anche Federico si unisce alla sua risata contagiosa e si poggia con la schiena alla sedia dietro di sé, reclinandosi sulla stessa, fino a riuscire ad osservare il cielo.

Sente Stephan muoversi dall’altro capo del telefono, probabilmente in procinto di rientrare in casa e Federico fa per salutarlo, ma viene interrotto dalle parole dell’altro: “Datti la possibilità di essere felice, Berna. Te lo meriti” e poi la chiamata termina.

Federico abbassa il telefono e lo poggia sulla propria gamba, prendendo un respiro profondo. È anche questo che lo aveva fatto innamorare di Stephan, il fatto che l’altro lo facesse sentire capace di fare ogni cosa si prefiggesse.

Perciò è con rinnovata fiducia in sé, che Federico prende di nuovo il telefono e torna nella lista contatti. Stavolta gli squilli sono solo due prima che Cristiano risponda.

Federico è un uomo redento e sente finalmente di meritarsi quella felicità di cui Stephan parlava.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia in questo fandom che ho il coraggio di condividere. Siate brutali.


End file.
